The invention relates to improvements in so-called hinged lid containers of the type often employed for storage of arrayed cigarettes of other types of rod-shaped smokers' products. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in hinged lid containers of the type wherein the lid is integral with and is pivotable relative to the rear wall of the hollow body of the container and a collar is inserted into the body so that a portion of the collar projects beyond the open end and is surrounded by the lid when the latter is held in closed position.
It is known to provide the sidewalls of the hollow body of a hinged lid container with edges which are inclined with reference to top wall of the lid when the latter is held in closed position. These edges abut the similarly inclined edges of the lateral walls of the lid. The exposed portions of lateral panels of the collar extend beyond the sloping edges of the sidewalls of the body and are parallel with the top wall of the lid when the latter is moved to its closed position. In other words, the sidewalls of the body and the exposed portions of the respective lateral panels of the collar together constitute two rectangular bodies each having a first short edge integral with the bottom wall of the body and a second short edge parallel to the top wall of the lid when the lid is held in closed position.
The making of hinged lid containers from blanks which are fed to and are converted in a modern high-speed cigarette packing machine necessitates the utilization of enormous quantities of sheet material from which the blanks are made. Even minor savings in such material (irrespective of whether the blanks are made from paper, cardboard or plastic) entail a very substantial reduction of the cost of packets of cigarettes or other types of products which are confined in hinged lid containers.